2014 Carrera de Estrellas
The 2014 Carrera de Estrellas was the fourth edition of the Race of the Stars. It was held on Emma Morano's 115th birthday, on November 29, 2014. The event was held for the second consecutive time. The defending champions were Germany after winning the 2013 edition. The team was upset by the Czech Republic, ranked lower than tenth. Known withdrawals Every Thai singer that appears on Fak wai nai paen din (released on December 11, 2014), during the 2014 Swiss Open tournament, were forced to withdraw from the event. Even though neither Earn Surattikan, Takkatan Chonlada nor Kawthip Thidadin were in the album, they withdrew as a result. Metagross decided to withdraw from the event to focus more on Fak wai nai paen din. ;Thai artists on Fak wai nai paen din forced to withdraw from the event * Mike Piromporn * Siriporn Umpaipong * Tai Orathai * Monkan Kankoon * Pee Saderd * Phai Pongsatorn * Dokor Thoongthong * Kanthong Tungngern * Tao Pooslip ;Other names missing out on Carrera de Estrellas for Fak wai nai paen din * Metagross * Beedrill * Pidgeot Pee Saderd represented Russia since he moved from PGM to Grammy Gold, after the 2002 IndyCar Series ended. Saderd had been in IndyCar since 1992. ;Notes *This is Pee Saderd's first withdraw out of two (withdrew again from the 2016 Carrera de Estrellas). Note Pee Saderd has represented Russia since 2003. *Beedrill represented Slovakia, and was teammates with Saderd during the 2014 IndyCar season. *Metagross withdrew again in the 2016 Carrera de Estrellas, due to them flying to Switzerland for the 2016 Swiss Open. Their future Andretti Autosport teammate Pee Saderd is in the album. Seeds participating 2016 Swiss Open 2014 Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Graham Rahal Venusaur Scott Dixon Aurorus Tony Kanaan Larvesta Juan Pablo Montoya Dragonite Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Carlos Muñoz Mario Lopez Alexander Rossi Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay Beedrill James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Mikhail Aleshin Joey Fatone Marco Andretti Pee Saderd Either Galvantula or Hydreigon would replace Saderd in the no.32 seed. 2015 Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Graham Rahal Venusaur Scott Dixon Aurorus Tony Kanaan Larvesta Juan Pablo Montoya Dragonite Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Carlos Muñoz Mario Lopez Alexander Rossi Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay Beedrill James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Mikhail Aleshin Joey Fatone Marco Andretti Pee Saderd 2016 Simon Pagenaud Gilles Marini Will Power Wario Hélio Castroneves Nidoking Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Graham Rahal Venusaur Scott Dixon Aurorus Tony Kanaan Larvesta Juan Pablo Montoya Dragonite Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz Carlos Muñoz Mario Lopez Alexander Rossi Metagross Ryan Hunter-Reay Beedrill James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Mikhail Aleshin Joey Fatone Marco Andretti Pee Saderd Trivia *Will Power, the IndyCar champion of 2014, had to step in for Helio Castroneves, as he was competing. He also stepped in for Honduras during the opener of the 2009 season. *This was Croatia's first BATC title since shocking Germany at Auto Club Speedway. *All 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seeds expect Pee Saderd, Metagross and Beedrill participated. **Arcanine subbed in for Saderd as it was Fak wai nai paen din. Arcanine took the role as the no.32 seed and was considered as the new Ditto. **Metagross opted to participate in Fak wai nai paen din instead. **Beedrill opted to participate in Fak wai nai paen din instead. Results Football results Category:2014 in sports Category:2014 in Colombia